Yes, We Have No Donuts
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: AU: Sarah calls Beth to go check up on her sister. Two-shot. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ORPHAN BLACK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Beth Child's cell phone rang incessantly for the fourth time that morning. Gurmbling under her breath, she ignored it- it was most likely a telemarketer. Calling to sell what, she didn't know, nor did she care. The office had been busy that day- with Art and Angie out on a case, she was left to answer calls, draw up old files and see if she could sort them.

"Let's see here…." she mumbled aloud, her nails clacking against the keyboard as she typed. Working at the computer was always a calming sensation for her, the sound of the keys drowning out whatever noise there was around her.

Of course, Beth Childs couldn't have everything.

Her cellphone rang for the fifth time, and Beth felt her fingers curl into fists, her knuckles turning white. Running a hand through her long brown hair, she clenched her teeth, reluctantly answering the call. The pink rubber case was rough against the skin of her palm.

"What?!" she snapped, and she thought she could feel herself jump- she had never been so harsh, so the sound of her voice came as a bit of a shock. Of course, all the tense energy building up was soon released once she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Geez- you sound like Felix when i interrupt one of his gang-bang sessions or something," she heard Sarah Manning mutter over the phone, her voice crackling with static. Beth chuckled, glad that she was alone in the office- she had the phone's volume turned up all the way, Sarah's voice echoing loudly.

"Yeah, you really need to stop barging in on him," she agreed, licking her lips as she stared at the computer. Instead of opening case files like she was supposed to she was checking her email, absentmindedly deleting whatever she considered junk or spam- which was all of it, to say the least.

"Anyway," Beth could hear Sarah pause and she began to roll her eyes- _She'd better not want me to bust her out of jail again_, Beth thought begrudgingly, a groan escaping her lips.

""I need your help with something," Sarah finished, her voice followed by a cough. Beth could hear car horns and the rushing of wind over the phone, so Sarah was obviously driving while calling ghee, which was illegal and Sarah knew it.

Then again, Sarah Manning was never really one to pay attention to the law.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked, "what's wrong?" She could feel pins and needles work their way into her shoulders as she tensed up again. Beth could feel another groan rumble in the back of her throat as she heard Sarah's explanation, letting her head loll to the side. She was definitely going to have to talk some sense into the woman sooner or later, Beth knew. It wash't right for her to keep calling her up at work.

Beth grinned- she knew she would never be able to, with Sarah having been a major help when it came to her relationship with Paul. Sarah's crackly voice bought her back to reality.

"Helena got into a bar fight and the police took her," she explained. Beth nodded as she went on, "Could you pick her up or something?" Closing her eyes, Beth sighed heavily.

Just like Sarah, Helena was loads of trouble- even mores than Sarah herself.

"Fine, whatever," Beth agreed reluctantly, adding quickly, "I know you're just asking me because I'm a cop too." She heard Sarah chuckle.

"I know, but you love me," she said, "alright, I gotta go, Beth. Thanks a bunch I owe you one, yeah?"

"Damn right you do!" Beth laughed, smoking even though she knew Sarah couldn't see, "see you later, bye." With a click, the call ended, the dial tone droning on as Beth pressed her thumb against the power button, the screen turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

At the station, Beth sat next to Heena, the seams of her brown trench coat tugging as she crossed her arms. Purse in her lap, Beth pursed her lips at Sarah's sister, who smiled a her, her shoulders jerking as she tried holding in a laugh.

"Helena, this isn't funny and you know it," Beth snipped at the blond, who let her eyes roam around the room. The chairs they sat in were plastic, the kind you would find in a kindergarten classroom rather than a police office, which Beth found to be a bit odd. The cop let her eyes dart to Helena, who was playing withe the ends of her blond curls, the rd t-shirt she wore untucked from her pinstriped skinny jeans. As she looked at her, Beth shrugged- it was a better look than she and and before, being bundled up in large sweatpants and baggy hooded sweatshirts. She almost looked like a hobo back then, Beth thought, shaking her head as she watched a cop pass by, wincing at the belt around the man's waist- it looked ready to pop, along with the buttons on his shirt.

Helena's eyes followed the cop as well, filled with a child-like curiosity that Beth assumed would be there for a fiddled with her phone, rubbing her thumbs against the pink rubber of the case. Crossing her legs, she tapped the heel of her stiletto idly against the floor, the ticking in resonance with the clock.

"Beth?" Helena piped up, making Beth jump.

"Uh, yeah?" she said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Helena cocked her head like a puppy waiting for food.

"Do you have donuts?"

"Shut up, meathead," Beth deadpanned, but couldn't help crack the tiniest of smiles as Helena rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

Beth shot her a quick glance- the woman was now staring at the floor, kicking her feet idly- it seemed apparent to Beth that Sarah forgot to mention one little detail.

Helena was not wearing shoes, and there was a hole int he big toe of her left sock. A cop- the same one they and been staring at- approached, handing her papers to release Helena. Digging through her purse, Beth produced a pen, scrawling messily on the page her signature.

"Tell you what," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'll stop calling you that when you stop eating into trouble, okay?" Helena bi her lip.

"….And," Beth added, "I'll get you some shoes while you're at it." Helena smiled- whether it was at the prospect of new shoes, Beth wasn't sure, but she knew all this bailing would have to stop sooner or later.

"Okay," Helena giggled innocently, before adding under her breath, "meathead."

Beth felt her lips tug at the corners into a smile, and she grabbed Helena's hand to drag her to the car, hopefully to get her home before she got into any trouble again- or donuts, whichever came first.


End file.
